Cortesias y Halagos!
by sansastark99
Summary: Solo eran cortesías y halagos , todo seria mas fácil.- (Este fic participa en el reto "Primeras impresiones" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras)


_**(Este fic participa en el reto #22 "Primeras impresiones" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras)**_

_**DICLAIMER: Todo pertenece a GRRM **_

_**AEGON&SANSA**_

_**perdón por la malisima ortografía.**_

* * *

_**Sansa**_

Se despertó , no había dormido tan bien durante días. La habitación que le habían asignado era muy amplia , con una cama grande y todo lo necesario. El viaje a Bastión de tormentas había sido largo y agotador ,Sansa Stark esperaba una habitación como esa , o mas grande aun , de seguro el dragón quería que se deslumbrara con la habitación.

Sansa se rió.

La llegada en la otrora fortaleza de los Baratheon , no había sido nada emocionante. Ni siquiera al que le llamaban rey , había recibido a la señora del valle con tan solo una docena de caballeros , sus dos doncellas y Ser Andar Royce, en otras circunstancias y en otros tiempos Sansa , se abría ofendido al ver que Aegon Targaryen no la recibía , pero simplemente le resto importancia.

Después de reflexionar sobre el día anterior , Sansa se levanto de la gran cama , desayuno en la habitación , llamo a las criadas , tomo un baño relajante , se vistió con un traje de color azul tully y dejo que las doncellas le trenzaran sencillamente el cabello.

Nunca había importado como se sintiera , siempre manejada por todos , siempre habían pisoteado sus sentimientos. Sansa se puso la mascara de hielo , la mascara que escondía la pieza asustada , dejando a la fría jugadora.

Sansa se dirija al salón principal de Bastión de tormentas con su pequeño séquito.

-Recuerda San- mi lady , solo eres la llave del valle y el norte para el - dijo ser Andar royce con preocupación , Sansa solo asintió .

Entonces lo vio , un Targaryen en toda la extensión de la palabra.

De niña le encantaban los cuentos del caballero dragón y de la mayoría de los Targaryen. El era todo lo que ella una vez quiso , lo que siempre imagino , con sus hebras plateadas y sus ojos violetas.

Sansa cerro los ojos con fuerza para no dejar escapar una lagrima.

-Lady Sansa- su voz era gruesa.

-su majestad-Todos se arrodillaron incluyendo a Sansa. Aegon tomo la mano de sansa , indicando que se levantaran.

- Es un placer , Lady Sansa - dijo sin apartar la vista de sus ojos , Sansa se ruborizo y Aegon rompió la mascara , ella volvía ser la niña y a la vez la pieza asustada.

_**tonta , tonta , tonta , solo eres la llave del norte y del valle - **_pensó Sansa mientras trataba de reconstruir lo que habían rompido.

-el mio , su gracia - susurro Sansa.

La ultima persona a la que se había dirigido de esa manera era a Joffrey , pero ahora Joffrey estaba muerte y Sansa creía que si recordaba algunos de sus grandes temores , volvería la jugadora fría.

-acompáñeme, mi señora - le dijo con ojos penetrantes -demos un paseo por los jardines . Le ofreció el brazo , Sansa lo acepto . Ser Andar royce los siguió.

- a solas - dijo Aegon , Ser Andar Royce se puso rojo de rabia.

Los jardines de Bastión de tormentas no eran grandes , pero se conservaban en buen estado. Aegon y Sansa comenzaron a recorrer los jardines mientras hablaban.

-el color le sienta bien Lady Sansa - Aegon le sonrió con picardia.

-gracias- dijo secamente.

_**solo eres la llave del norte y del valle**_- se recordó.

-mi señora , quiero que se sienta a gusto en este lugar , cualquier cosa que necesite -dijo pausadamente , mirándola a los ojos , una mirada que incitaba mas que una necesidad - no dudes en preguntar.

Aegon bajo la cabeza hacia ella , la pelirroja giro el rostro y recordó lo que era para el. La vida de Sansa siempre había dependido de muchos hombres , ella no quería que sucediera de nuevo.

- su majestad , le gustaría dialogar sobre la próxima batalla en este lugar , o reunirnos con su consejo de guerra.

-escuche que le gusta la música , las canciones , ¿toca algún instrumento?, tengo el placer de hacer melodía con mi arpa. - dijo sonriendo e ignorando su comentario.

-NO, no toco ningún instrumento y no me agradan las canciones , las detesto todas.

Aegon asintió sorprendido.

-su cabello - El rey cogió un mechón , Sansa se soltó bruscamente del brazo y se lleno de valor.

-su gracias , hemos venido hablar sobre mis espadas , pretende adularme ,¿ llamar mi atención de alguna manera? o llenarme de falsa cortesía. Creo que esta equivocado , estamos en guerra , le recuerdo que no ha terminado. Para usted solo soy el norte y el valle - Sansa lleno los pulmones de aire - Me retirare a mis habitaciones , acuda a mi cuando quiera hablar de mis espadas , con permiso.

Sansa se retiro con la imagen de Aegon , su boca abierta y con las palabras atrancadas en la garganta. Camino hasta su habitación son una risilla silenciosa.

* * *

_**Aegon**_

Aegon se retorcía en la cama, no había dormido bien , el sol empezaba a salir , pero el se había despertado unas horas antes. Estaba ansioso , Lady stark estaba en el castillo y la conocería en unas horas. Un ejercito mas para su reino y una vaina mas para su espada , Aegon había escuchado que era muy hermosa.

Se baño , se puso un jubón con los colores de su casa , unos pantalones y por ultimo unas botas de cuero. El Targaryen ya no se teñía el cabello , las hebras plateadas estaban a la vista.

Rompió el ayuno solo , pensando en lady stark ; recordando lo que le habían dicho de Lady Sansa.

-Agraciada , muy agraciada su majestad, alta y muy delicada , seguro que solo es belleza externa , le gustan las canciones y de seguro que todavía sueña con caballeros , una pieza muy fácil.

podría ser su cabello - pensó.

Aegon le dio un ultimo mordisco a su manzana y se dirigió al salón principal de la fortaleza, solo a esperar su llegada.

Lady Stark entro al salón , ella era muy agraciada como le habían dicho al rey , era muy hermosa , su cabello resplandecía como el fuego y sus ojos eran azules como el cielo , hermosos , pero vacíos.

Ella cerro los ojos con fuerza y los abrió de golpe. Entonces Aegon se dio cuenta de que tenia que hablar.

-lady sansa -dijo mientras la examinaba a ella y a los demás , sobre todo a ella.

-su majestad- dijo con voz angelical mientras todos en el salón se arrodillaban.

El tomo la mano de Sansa , su mano era nívea y frágil , ella se veía frágil.

- es una placer , mi señora - dijo posando los ojos en ella , logrando un rubor en sus mejillas.

El la puedo analizar , Aegon era bueno en eso , ella estaba sola , un poco asustada y vulnerable hacia el ,pero trataba de mantenerse fuerte , aunque fuera un trabajo duro para ella.

- el mio , su gracia -susurro , perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Acompáñeme mi lady -dijo sosteniendo su mirada hacia ella -demos un paseo por los jardines.

Aegon le ofreció el brazo y ella lo acepto. Miro de soslayo y puedo identificar que ser Andar Royce los seguía

- a solas- el rostro del caballero estaba rojo de rabia.

Llegaron a los pequeños jardines.

Solo eran cortesías y halagos , y todo seria mas fácil.

-El color le sienta bien Lady Sansa - Aegon le sonrió y pensó que el vestido era muy simple para presentarse ante el rey.

ella solo respondió un " gracias ".

- mi señora , quiero que se sienta a gusto en este lugar , cualquier cosa que necesite - dijo lentamente , mirándola a los ojos y con doble intención- no dude en preguntar.

El bajo la cabeza hacia ella , pero Sansa giro el rostro. Aegon la estaba poniendo nerviosa y eso le satisfacía.

-su majestad , le gustaría dialogar sobre la próxima batalla en este lugar , o reunirnos con su consejo de guerra.

solo cortesías , halagos y promesas

parecía una mujer mucho mayor cuando hablaba de esa manera , Aegon se salto el comentario.

-escuche que le gusta la música , las canciones , ¿toca algún instrumento?, tengo el placer de hacer melodía con mi arpa - una mentira , apenas podía mover las cuerdas , estaba aprendiendo.

-NO, no toco ningún instrumento y no me agradan las canciones , las detesto todas.

Estaba otra vez la mujer de hielo hablando , Aegon se sorprendió , aveces todo lo que se decía no era verdad.

- su cabello -dijo Aegon mientras descaradamente tomaba un mechón .

Sansa se agitó bruscamente , soltando su agarre.

-su gracias , hemos venido hablar sobre mis espadas , pretende adularme ,¿ llamar mi atención de alguna manera? o llenarme de falsa cortesía. Creo que esta equivocado , estamos en guerra , le recuerdo que no ha terminado. Para usted solo soy el norte y el valle - el seguía sorprendido mientras ella tomaba aire.

-Me retirare a mis habitaciones , acuda a mi cuando quiera hablar de mis espadas , con permiso.

Aegon tenia la boca abierta y las palabras no le salían , la cerro rápidamente cuando ella se retiro , entonces , pensó que era una mujer completamente diferente a lo que se decía , para el rey , ella era encantadora en su manera , ella lo había dejado sin palabras , no seria tan fácil después de todo.


End file.
